Confessions of a Secret Dominatrix (Teaser)
by MistressMarily1
Summary: Mistress Marilyn was an elegant and seductive Dominatrix, a passionate practitioner of the art of female dominance. Her autobiography, "Confessions of a Secret Dominatrix", has been unleashed. Very thrilling that 11 countries have already enjoyed her intricate true life story.


Your arrival is not an accident. My name is Mistress Marilyn and I am a Dominatrix. It has been a well-kept secret up until now. Here is an invitation into my world, to experience the adventures in this erotic and exciting lifestyle. B.D.S.M., which stands for Bondage, Discipline, Sadism and Masochism, is full of fascinating characters and unexpected connections. A lot of hard work and responsibilities come along with this job. As a Dominatrix, I am only here to punish you. Please understand that no sexual acts were provided during my play time. My slaves are not worthy enough. I enjoy inflicting punishment on others in a consensual setting. I am always sober during my sessions in order to ensure the safety and sanity of myself and my clients. There are other Dommes who do the opposite, provide sexual acts during play and have different rules. One thing that I know for sure is that men of power who work in professional settings usually have a lot on their plates and are the ones who want to relinquish control, need punishment and, to a certain point, crave it. There is a fine line between pain and pleasure. For some, the threshold of pleasure is mixed with their tolerance of pain. People frown upon what I do and don't understand the reasons why my slaves desire this lifestyle. Before you start to judge me, you need to know what, why and certain life altering circumstances that have happened to me to make me become a Dominatrix. Believe it or not, I am a kind, positive and loving person who would do anything I could to help someone in need. I was raised as a Christian and involved in church activities until I became an adult. My childhood was wonderful and I wouldn't want to change anything about it because it made me who I am today. As an only child, I did some unexpected and interesting things to entertain myself and my friends. I always worked to the best of my abilities in school. Due to my driven nature, I have accomplished more than most people my age. As I grew older, the darker side of life reared its ugly head. Overall, I know who I am inside. I am a loving, strong, hard-headed, kind individual. Just because I chose to become a Dominatrix doesn't make me a cold-hearted bitch.

Payton

Payton was a young man who responded to the ad seeking my services. Below, you will find the conversations that he had with "Mistress Marilyn" (aka John). Please pay close attention to my wish list as it was furnished to all potential clients who responded to the ad. Some of the correspondence will either reference the list or items on the list.

From: Payton

Hey! I saw your ad and I have been wanting to be a slave for sometime now. I'm 27, tall, fit and attractive. I am always in control of my life; the dominant one; even at work I lead a team of individuals. I need to be told what to do and how to do it for a change; a submission. My pics are attached. Let me know if you're interested in making me your slave. Thanks!

On Mon, Mar 19, 2012 at 9:28 PM, Mistress Marilyn/ John wrote:

I require one thing from the list below plus a donation of $150/session.

THINGS I LIKE YOU TO GET ME:

Black thigh highs (with the rubbery tops)

Batteries (AAA and AA)

Candles/incense

Dildos &amp; kinky toys

Whips &amp; floggers

Shoes, heels, boots (size 8)

Sexy clothing/costumes (Large)

Spa certificates

Professional massage (I like it REALLY HARD!)

Tandem bike

Gift certificates

Payton wrote: Well.. I can certainly make that happen. So what are the details and when are you available? how many other people do you think will watch me be humiliated?

On Mon, Mar 19, 2012 at 9:34 PM, Mistress Marilyn/ John wrote:

Where would you like to meet?

On Mon, Mar 19, 2012 at 9:37 PM, Payton wrote:

Where is most convenient for you? I could travel to you. I expect to be punished and humiliated for being bad... How will you humiliate me?

From: Payton

To: Mistress Marilyn/John

Sent: Monday, March 19, 2012 10:00 PM

Subject: Re: slave

I am also available tonight.

On Mon, Mar 19, 2012 at 10:14 PM, Mistress Marilyn/ John wrote:

I'm not available until Thursday night around 8pm at my place. How do you want your mistress to humiliate you? I would definitely need to collar you and lead you around by my leash while you are on all 4's.

From: Payton

To: Mistress Marilyn/ John

Sent: Monday, March 19, 2012 10:23 PM

Subject: Re: slave

Okay, Thursday could work for me... I should be collared and lead around. Would other people be there to witness my humiliation? You can make me do anything you want; I will relinquish all control to you and obey all of your commands. I should definitely be spanked into submission at some point for refusing something very kinky. I can even tied up and forced against my will to perform sex acts. I have never done anything like this... I have been wanting to give this control to someone such as yourself. Do you have any other thoughts on how I will be treated?

On Mon, Mar 19, 2012 at 10:59 PM, Mistress Marilyn/ John wrote:

Thursday sounds good!I might have another slave there as well-he's very ass might hurt a little bit when you leave.I will tie you up, but you are my slave and I will decide how I receive pleasure. I have thoughts, but I am saving them for Thursday.

From: Payton

To: Mistress Marilyn/ John

Sent: Monday, March 19, 2012 11:00 PM

Subject: Re: slave

Very interesting.. I am also straight.. but as I said, I will obey your commands. Also, do you have a pic you are willing to share?

On Mon, Mar 19, 2012 at 11:01 PM, Mistress Marilyn/John wrote:

Here you go!

From: Payton

To Mistress Marilyn/ John

Sent: Monday, March 19, 2012 11:03 PM

Subject: Re: slave

You are sexy. I love your outfit! Is that what you will be commanding me in?

On Mon, Mar 19, 2012 at 11:05 PM, Mistress Marilyn/John wrote:

You'll have to wait and see.

From: Payton

To Mistress Marilyn/ John

Sent: Monday, March 19, 2012 11:06 PM

Subject: Re: slave

I see.. the anticipation. Is there a number I can contact you at?

On Mon, Mar 19, 2012 at 11:07 PM, Mistress Marilyn/ John wrote:

000-000-0000

From: Payton

To: Mistress Marilyn/ John

Sent: Monday, March 19, 2012 11:09 PM

Subject: Re: slave

Okay great... is there anything I need to do to prepare for this?

On Mon, Mar 19, 2012 at 11:49 PM, Mistress Marilyn/ John wrote:

I need your phone number as well slave.

Payton's first appointment was at 8 p.m. He was running late, so, therefore, he was already being a bad boy. My time was just as valuable as his. I made sure that my light blonde hair was in a high ponytail and my straight bangs looked smooth. I had on my poker face and my makeup looked great.

Finally, he knocked on the door! I slowly opened the door wearing my black silk robe and boots. I told him to come inside. Payton was fine! Way hotter in person. All I could do was whisper to myself, "Wow".

I did what John told me to do. While Payton put his gift and donation down, I looked over our rule agreement to make sure it was signed. The agreement was written in order to ensure my safety and the safety of my clients. Basically, it said that if I inflicted any bodily harm on my clients, it was consensual. The rules were the same for everyone and each client only had to sign the paperwork once.

Mistress Marilyn's Rules

Your purpose is to please, amuse, serve and obey Me. This is an honor and a privilege never to be taken for granted.

You must demonstrate good manners and proper etiquette in My presence at all times, which includes, but is not limited to, saying "please" and "thank you" whenever addressing Me.

You must always request permission to speak in the following manner: "Mistress, may I please have permission to speak?"

Absolute honesty, respect and mutual discretion are mandatory. Never look me in the eyes unless told specifically to do so.

A "slow" word and a "safe" word will be established in your first session. A slow word is used to indicate to Me that you are reaching the limits of what you can take. Unless we agree differently, the slow word that will be used is YELLOW. If you use this word, I will slow down, ease up or do something different, but the session will continue. If you are unable to speak due to your restraints, snap your fingers continually.

The safe word that we will use is RED. If you say the safe word, it means that I will stop and end the session, regardless of the remaining time, You will be finished and forfeit any additional time in your session. If you are gagged, you can snap your fingers once to indicate that you wish for the session to stop.

I am into BDSM. I do not offer sex, but something much better. I will stimulate your emotions, mind and senses. I shall use you as My toy and for My pleasure, but I will not be using you for sex. What I offer is far above and beyond the mere orgasm. BDSM is far beyond sex and Mistress Marilyn DOES NOT include sex in any session. Do not attempt to solicit sex. That is illegal and you will be dismissed.

Sign Date

John wanted me to have Payton undress in front of him in the foyer. So, with a commanding voice, I told Payton to strip naked. I took a black, long, leather string and tied it around his balls. Then, I used it to lead him into the bathroom. I took off my robe to expose the black, sexy dress with slits up the sides that I was wearing.

"Are you ready for your Mistress?" I asked my slave.

In a choked voice, Payton replied, "Yes."

I told him that he was a dirty little boy and that I needed to clean him. Turning on the shower to cold, I told him to get in. That was his punishment for making me wait. Putting on my rubber gloves, I proceeded to scrub him down. Since the water was ice cold, his dick shriveled and balls pulled upward toward his stomach. With a chuckle and already knowing the answer, I casually asked if he was cold. Glaring at me, he hung his head and nodded. Patting him on his smooth ass, I sympathized with him. Just because I was a Dominatrix didn't mean that I didn't have feelings. However, he had to experience his punishment for being late. Sternly, I reminded him that he wouldn't be receiving this punishment if he hadn't wasted my time by being late.

Finally, I demanded that he get out of the shower and dry off. While he was drying off, I retrieved my blindfold, leather collar and leash. Once he was dry, I put all of the items on him and walked him to the dungeon like a blind dog. He was really nervous because this experience was his first time, but little did the poor boy know that I felt the same way because it was my first time, too.

By now, I think that we had both earned each other's trust. We were both in a safe, sane place, which made the rest of the night go a lot smoother and I actually enjoyed myself. I found that I did have sympathy for him, but, since he came to me for discipline, I didn't want to disappoint him. I remember commanding him to sit in the chair, which he did like a good boy. Then, I went to get some of my toys with which to discipline him. Then, I commanded him to stand up.

I want everyone to imagine this. He had handcuffs on and a string wrapped around his ankles, with a breathable gag in his mouth. He also couldn't see behind him. All of a sudden, I came up behind him and started twisting his nipples so hard that they hurt, turned red and got hard. Then, I smacked his bare ass with my hand around 100 times. You could hear him moan through his gag. His eyes closed in pain with each smack. His hands balled up from the pain. I couldn't help, but wonder why he liked this. That was just one of the things that I did to him.

I could tell that Payton loved it even though he was moaning like a little sissy boy because his ass kept coming back for more. Since he was a good boy and his ass was red like a cooked lobster, I took off my top and straddled him, teased him with my breasts. Then, I decided to give him a little dance. He wanted me so bad, but I told him that he was not worthy enough to have me.

His thick, beautiful, swollen cock was rock hard. I asked him if I had given him permission to get a hard on. He said, "No Mistress." So, I got the wooden paddle out that had holes in it and bang! Then, a moan! Bang! Then, a moan! His hard on quickly went away. That wasn't enough, so I got out the whip with 30 leather strings attached to the handle and whipped him.

In the meantime, I could see John peeping through the door. It was like having a boss checking up on me to make sure that I was doing everything right and making Payton happy. John was getting off by watching me.

John came into the room after I tied Payton to the stripper pole. He wanted to know if Payton would like to jack off while watching us have sex. He didn't mind. John took me right there on the floor of the room. My pussy was wet from inflicting pain and pleasure on Payton and it was easy for John to slide right in. Payton had his left hand wrapped around his hard, throbbing cock, stroking it in rhythm to John fucking me. As our paces got faster, John wrapped his hands around my hips so that he could give it to me hard. Payton's moans overshadowed ours in the moment of passion. I looked up at him just when my orgasm started and locked eyes with him just as long streams of cum began leaving the swollen, purple tip of his cock. Once we were recovered, I gently untied Payton from the pole so that we could all get dressed.

Casually, I let him know that he had been a good boy today. Soon, conversation turned to him wanting to come back. He looked into my eyes, a violation of the rules, and asked me if he could see me next week. I said that I would have to look at my schedule. We had a connection and I did want to see him again. We walked down the stairs together and he let me know what a great time he had had and that he really loved my services. Then, he mentioned that I looked familiar. He asked me if I had gone to a certain university in Tennessee. I said no. I asked him if he played football for that school and he said yes. He looked like a famous football player. It felt like he wanted to hang around, but I just said that I would see him soon and opened the door.

About 30 minutes later, John decided to text Payton without me knowing. It left me baffled as to why he would text him pretending to be me. Maybe he needed to feel like he was a part of being a Dominatrix or maybe he wanted to know what Payton's opinion was of the session. One of the things that John asked Payton was what was his favorite part of the session. Payton responded that his favorite part was looking into my eyes. John got pissed because he could tell that we had a connection, but, how could we not? We had experienced an intimate moment, even if it was just because I was beating his ass.

I felt so disgusted that John had treated me like a piece of meat. I didn't want to be around him because I was so disgusted by him. I couldn't believe that I had actually done everything that I had done. All I ever wanted to do was to satisfy and please John so that he didn't have to seek someone else out. All I thought about were the threats that he had made to me of exposing me and getting me in trouble for what I was doing. It was the fear of him that made me do it. John's fantasy of me being a Dominatrix was extreme and, at first, I thought that's all it was, but, then, he pushed me to actually do it. We had a lot invested together as a couple and as business partners. We had a house and a business that were all in his name. John was a very intelligent manipulator. He would remind me, that if I left I would have nothing. I would be homeless without a job or money, as my design business didn't make enough to live on, It scared me. Here I was disciplining other people and I was spending the majority of the time scared of what John could do to me.

I begged him to stop pretending to be me and told him not to book another session. I was done. Instead, what did he do? He got on the computer that very night and emailed more guys trying to set up more appointments. I couldn't understand why he wouldn't stop. I knew that he had an addiction and that I had become a part of it, but he didn't seem to care. He didn't even stop when I cried and told him that he was making me feel like an object.

At the same time, I was overwhelmed by family things. My mom, the boys and Kelley were coming down for a visit the weekend after my session with Payton. I called Kelley and told her that they might have to get a hotel during their visit and Kelley basically told me to fuck off and that they were staying at my house because they were family. She didn't know what John was up to. Due to our fighting, John didn't want my family to come visit. He knew that if they did, I would tell Kelley the truth about what was going on. He told me to call them and tell them not to come. He was such a gentleman in front of people, but, behind closed doors, he was a completely different person.

Finally, he changed his mind and let them come for the visit. He was a perfect gentleman the entire time. John mad everyone drinks and cooked. One night, he even got us Chinese food for dinner. The whole time, he made sure that I never left his sight so that I couldn't tell Kelley or my mom what was going on.

While they were there, John changed the password on the computer, which ticked me off. During the visit, Hellen called the house and nobody picked up the phone, so she called Kelley's cell phone. Kelley picked it up and Hellen asked if I was leaving with her. Kelley didn't know what she was talking about as I had been able to briefly tell Hellen about the situation, but not Kelley. Hellen demanded that Kelley put me on the phone. My heart sank. Taking the phone, I went into the other room to speak with her. I ended up telling her that everything was fine. Later, I took Kelley on a bike ride to a little park and I told her what was going on. I told her that I needed to get away from John because he was smothering me.

After the bike ride, we went back to the house and deciding to start packing my stuff soon. When my mom and the boys left to go back to Indiana, Kelley stayed. John knew that something was going on then. Kelley was there to help me pack and make sure that I could get out of the house easily and safely.

When we were getting ready to leave, Kelley was afraid to leave the dogs with John because she was afraid of what he would do. Lately, John had been so full of anger and as we left, Kelley asked him why he wouldn't even shed a tear over his wife. Then, he pretended to cry, but he looked like an angry, constipated man about to snap. He started telling me that he loved me and didn't want me to go. Kelley had grabbed a kitchen knife in case he got violent while we were trying to leave. If she hadn't been there, it would have been a battle trying to leave.

On the way to back to Indiana, I told Kelley how disgusted I was with John. I didn't think I could ever look at him again. Once back in Indiana, I ended up staying alternately at my grandpa's house and Hellen's house.

John kept contacting my friends, trying to get answers and convince me to come back to him. He even drove up to Indiana to win me back. I decided to give him another chance. I told him that I would come back if I could be in control of everything. I wanted to do the dominating my own way. I didn't want John getting off watching my dominating anymore. He was supposed to be my bodyguard and nothing else. He agreed and I went back home with him.


End file.
